1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for selecting a thread in a textile machine and including a reciprocating member for picking up a thread, a holding element, a guide member, and means for producing a magnetic field acting on the holding element for displacing it in engagement with picking-up member.
2. Description of the Art
In the manufacture of textile structures, different threads are selected and/or moved for the patterning. In modern textile machines with high speeds of rotation the know apparatuses prove to be too complicated and/or too sluggish.
The invention is based on the object of improving an apparatus for the selection of a thread in a textile machine.